Question: On a sunny morning, Brandon rode his bicycle to a farm that sold baskets of mangos for $7.76 each and baskets of coconuts for $6.27 each. Brandon decided to buy a basket of mangos and a basket of coconuts. How much did Brandon need to pay for his produce?
To find the total amount Brandon needs to pay, we need to add the price of the mangos and the price of the coconuts. Price of mangos + price of coconuts = total price. ${7}$ ${7}$ ${6}$ ${6}$ ${2}$ ${7}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${3}$ ${0}$ ${4}$ ${1}$ Brandon needs to pay $14.03.